One Step at a Time
by Slayerette16
Summary: Begins at the porch scene in S5 E7 'Fool for Love' and goes mildly AU from there. The Spuffy relationship if they'd been a little nicer to each other, taken it a bit slower and been a little more honest. Kinda inspired by their friendship at the beginning of S6 before the sex got in the way. Nothing major changed just slightly nicer relationship beginnings. Hopefully realistic.
1. Shadow

**_A/N: This is my first ever AU and I won't be writing all the scenes from the episodes word for word. A few reasons being: that will take years, I hate it when AUs do that, it's kinda unnecessary due to all of us here having watched the episodes and finally I won't really be changing the storylines majorly. At least not yet. So most of the story will be focused around Buffy and Spike scenes as those will be the ones that'll be changing from canon. As the story continues there will be more scenes with other characters but generally you must keep in mind the canon scenes with other characters. Therefore if it's been a while since your last re-watch, I suggest you read a summary on the internet before reading the corresponding chapter. Having said that, I will still be using some dialogue that I DID NOT write and are property of the show, the network, the writers etc and ARE NOT mine. _**

**_Begins at the end of S5 E7 'Fool for Love' and a few inbetween scenes from S5 E8 'Shadow'. Finally, on with the show! ~BB x _**

Silence. She'd said nothing since he sat beside her a few minutes ago. The longer the silence stretched, the more aware he became of the massive gun sitting beside him. That definitely wouldn't help his case.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Spike asked gently. "If it was soldier boy I'll kill him."

"It...no...it wasn't Riley." Buffy gulped.

"Okay." Spike said, no further questioning.

"It's my mom. She's...sick. We thought it was nothing but-but it's not and...well now she's going for this CAT scan and that whole nothingyness could be...well...somethingyness." Buffy rambled.

"Oh pet." Spike sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever." Buffy scoffed.

"No, really. I am." Spike placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're sorry. That's why you showed up at my backdoor with a loaded gun." Buffy snapped. Spike chanced a glance at the weapon over his shoulder. "Yeah I noticed."

"You hurt me tonight." Spike admitted.

"Yeah. I was all bitchy Buffy." Buffy nodded though she still wasn't about to apologise.

"Doesn't mean you deserve this. No one deserves this. Mums...they're special." Spike said quietly.

"William the Bloody was a big ole momma's boy." Buffy teased emotionlessly.

"Maybe." Spike sniffed.

"I can't believe I just told you all that." Buffy winced. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Who am I gonna tell? Harmony?"

Buffy smiled. "You better not."

"Can't make any promises. That girl has a piece of my heart." Spike mocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah the cold, dead bit that's tryna escape that bloody bimbo." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Anyway...I should go. Back inside." Buffy realised.

"Yeah. You do that."

Spike got to his feet and began to walk away. "Spike?" He turned on his heel. Buffy was waving his gun in the air. "You forgot your gun."

"You're gonna give that back to me?" Spike asked, surprised.

"Well I don't fancy getting arrested for owning one without a licence." Buffy shrugged then forcefully she bent the gun straight in half and unloaded the bullets for good measure.

"Thanks, pet." Spike chuckled.

Buffy placed the gun in his hand and quietly murmured. "Thanks yourself."

"Anytime, Slayer." Spike called as he swaggered off.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy had spent all day at the hospital and was officially exhausted. Worse still, Riley was part of the reason. He'd been nothing but supportive and sweet all day and yet she couldn't stand it. Spike had told him when Riley had found him snooping around Buffy's house, he'd said. She could tell hearing it from the vampire was a sore spot but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Riley. Could you take Dawn home? I'm just gonna check on my mom." Buffy asked.

"Umm...yeah sure. Do you want me to come back for you?"

"Umm...no. Don't. I'll...Giles can come get me." Buffy assured him.

"Okay, if you're sure. Goodbye, Buffy." Riley pulled her head into his chest and gently stroked the length of hair, pressing a delicate kiss to the top of her head.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss? Miss?" The concerned face of a hospital intern loomed over Buffy.

"Huh..." She stirred and sat upright.

"You fell asleep, next to your mom. Do you have a ride home? I'm Ben, by the way."

"Buffy." She mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2:30am."

"Oh crap! I can't wake up Giles." Buffy realised. "Guess I'm walking home."

"Are you sure there's not someone else we can call? Your boyfriend from earlier?" Ben remembered.

"No...it's...no it's fine...I can...I'll be fine."

Buffy pulled her coat tightly around her as she trundled out of the hospital. Standing outside, leaning casually against the edge of the building, cigarette dangling from his lips. Spike.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy scowled.

"Just went for a stroll. Thought I'd check in with the docs. See your mum's getting the best care." Spike stumped out his cigarette on the ground.

"More like stalking me." Buffy huffed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I like your mum! Nice lady she is!" Spike said defensively.

"I don't have time for your games right now, Spike! Especially not after what you did." Buffy stomped away from him and hurried through the parking lot.

"What I did? What'd I do now, Slayer?" Spike ran after her. "If this is about the whole nearly shot you thing I thought we'd moved past that. Had a right good heart-to-heart we did!"

"It's not that!" Buffy twirled around angrily. "You told Riley about my mom! You had no right!"

"I-" Spike stopped himself. "You're right. I thought he knew. Then he didn't."

"And so you took it upon yourself to rub it in his face that I told you and not him. Am I right?" Buffy asked sternly.

"Well not exactly-" After a glare from Buffy, Spike corrected himself. "Okay, yes exactly."

"That was a one-off, Spike! Okay? Get that through your thick, soulless skull! We're not drinking buddies. We don't open up to each other. We don't share late night thoughts and chats. So don't go around pretending you're some kinda confidante 'cause you're not!" Buffy shouted.

"Right. Got it. I'll be off then. Don't need me to speak to do you? Got soldier boy for all your needs." Spike huffed, sweeping away in a flurry of black leather.

"Spike?"

"What?" He barked, turning back around.

"You got your DeSoto here?" Spike quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'obviously'. "Then drive me home."

"I'm not your bloody lapdog!"

"You told Riley a serious family thing that you had no right to know let alone share." Buffy threw back.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike rolled his eyes and yanked on the door handle. "Get in the soddin' car."


	2. Into the Woods - Part 1

**_A/N: Takes place after the events of S5 E9 'Listening to Fear' after Buffy finds Spike in her house and they fought the queller demon. Then it goes to S5 E10 'Into the Woods'. _**

The crypt door burst off of its hinges revealing Buffy's heeled boot and stony face. Spike rolled his eyes, used to her antics and barely shifted from his armchair.

"What a way you have with greetings." He drawled.

"Wanna tell me what the hell you were doing in my house the other night?" Buffy growled.

"Killing a Queller demon, you?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Spike. Why. Were. You. In. My. Basement?"

"I already told you! I was stealing stuff. You got a lotta crap, I don't. It's simple really." Spike shrugged.

"I catch you doing it again-"

"You'll stake me good and proper. Got it." Spike nodded. "Though it wouldn't kill you to get a little more creative with your threats."

"I have a lot on my plate right now, okay? I don't need you piling it on." Buffy sighed.

"You're-" Spike paused. "You're right. Sorry."

"Did you just apologise?" Buffy choked.

"Alright! Don't rub it in, Slayer! It's just...the stuff with your mum. It's...bloody hell...illness...especially when it's your mum..."

"It sucks." Buffy finished for him.

"Sounds about right." Spike nodded.

"You got any alcohol?" Buffy asked, collapsing onto the sarcophagus.

"You even have to ask?" Spike reached under the armchair and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

He crossed the floor of the crypt and hopped up next to Buffy on the lid of the sarcophagus, placing the bottle ominously between them.

"Glasses?" Buffy said expectantly.

"What is this the bloody Hilton?" Spike muttered but left to find them anyway.

"I'm not sharing spit with some vamp."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Spike pointed out though Buffy ignored him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

After three shots, Buffy was gone. Giggling, hiccuping, swearing and swaying were all she had left in her.

"Was gonna patrol after this. Guess not anymore." Buffy cackled.

"Yeah. Never woulda pegged you as such a lightweight, luv."

"Buffy and alcohol? Two very unmixy things. There was this one time when beer turned me into a cave person." Buffy revealed, knocking back a shot. Then after a thought added, "Of course it was magic beer."

"You'll have to tell me about that sometime, pet." Spike smiled.

"Oh I will. You know we get the results tomorrow."

"Results?"

"From the operation. Find out if they removed my mom's 'shadow'." Buffy put air-quotes mockingly around 'shadow'.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She's a Summers, you lot are tough." Spike swigged another sip.

"Maybe. But maybe not. The not knowing is worse. Like if it's bad, I'll deal. If it's good I'll deal happily. But right now? I'm not dealing." Buffy admitted.

"No...but we are drinking." Spike clinked their glasses together and downed another.

"How long's it take you to get drunk anyway?" Buffy wondered.

"Bloody hard it is to get drunk. Sober up real quick too. But it means I can drink humans under the table for a few quid here and there."

"That's unfair." Buffy tutted.

"Hey, a chipped vamp's gotta get his kicks somehow." Spike shrugged.

"What happened to your mom?" Buffy asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Your mom. Something happened to your mom. That's why you felt bad for me." Buffy said simply, sounding remarkably like Anya.

"My mum had tuberculosis. Incurable back then." Spike revealed. "I woulda done anything to have her live forever. Hell I did. No one wants to lose their mum. But yeah...decisions were made. The wrong ones."

Buffy gulped, the pieces easily falling into place. "You sired her?"

"I did what I thought was best!" Spike barked suddenly.

Buffy ignored the outburst and said gently, "But it wasn't."

"No. She...wasn't the same. Not my mum anyway." Spike's eyes clouded with the memories of tomorrow.

"That must've been awful, Spike."

"It taught me something though. Death is a part of life. Sometimes they're better off that way. But your mum? No way. She'll be fine, pet. I just know it." Spike nodded vigorously.

"Yeah?" Buffy laughed humourlessly.

"Definitely."

Later on that night, Buffy had insisted she could walk home alone. Spike had followed close behind anyway to make sure she got in without stumbling on someone who could take advantage of her weakened state, human or vampire. As expected, Buffy had been fine and he faded back into the shadows.

0000000000000000000000000000000

After the success of Joyce's surgery, Riley had decided him and Buffy should spend a night of romance at her place. It was fun. Great, even. But Buffy still felt so unsure. His actions during her mom's condition had been...not helpful at best. She tossed and turned in her sleep, now her brain was free to think about things beyond her mother, it had turned to Riley.

"Ugh." Buffy sighed in frustration.

She turned to the side and saw Riley still fast asleep. Kicking off the duvet, she slid into her sweats and ducked out of the window.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Slayer." A fledgling growled.

"Vampire."

He lunged and Buffy staked him cleanly through the heart. "Correction: former vampire, current dust."

Buffy continued to pace through the graveyard, twirling her stake in her hand. She wasn't sure if she'd left to think over her and Riley's relationship or to take her mind off of her and Riley's relationship. To be honest neither situation was gonna be easy.

"Speaking of difficult people." Buffy muttered as she felt a tingle creep up from her spine to dance across her neck. "Spike, just get out here."

A bleached blonde head appeared from behind a tree and sloped towards her. "Evenin', luv."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "I wanted to be alone."

"That why you left the comfort of soldier boy's meaty arms?" Spike guessed easily.

"I just wanted to let off some steam is all." Buffy sniffed.

"Sure." Spike scoffed, realising he'd been right. "So how's Joyce?"

"She's gonna be okay." Buffy grinned. "The operation was a success."

To her surprise, Spike grinned back. "Buffy, that's great."

"Wow you really must think so. You smiled and used my name and everything."

"I wish you'd told me sooner." Spike admitted.

"You're right. I should've. I...didn't think. Sorry." Buffy apologised sincerely.

"Did you just apologise to the evil, soulless monster?" Spike asked, shocked.

"Don't worry, I won't make a habit of it." Buffy assured him jokingly. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Not doing anything dodgy in case that's what you thought." Spike hurried to defend himself. "No bite houses or drugs for me. No sir."

"Down, boy!" Buffy held up her hands in surrender. "I didn't think you were guilty...but now I do."

"Oh bloody hell."

"What's a bite house?"

"Watcher never told you about those? Maybe he was scared you'd get the rush." Spike scoffed.

"Well?" Buffy prompted.

"They're like...vamp prostitutes. But instead of sex they bite people."

"What? Why?"

"They get a willing meal and the humans get a little buzz." Spike shrugged.

"I've been bitten twice. It's not all with the buzzage." Buffy folded her arms.

"Can be. If it's done right, well. If you're into the person." Spike looked her up and down.

"That's stupid." Buffy decided.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it."

"Take me to one." Buffy ordered. At Spike's astonished spluttering, she clarified. "Not to get bit. Gross. Just to see what all the fuss is about."


	3. Into the Woods - Part 2

**_A/N: Continuation of my version of S5 E10 'Into the Woods'. Short but I hope people like this as I didn't want to be too harsh or too soft._**

Within minutes the duo were climbing the steps to an abandoned building. Inside, the place was crawling with vampires.

"You brought the slayer here?" One of them yelled at Spike.

"Relax! She's just having a poke around."

"Yeah with my stake." Buffy muttered.

"Ah ah ah. No you're not, Slayer. These people are willing, remember." Spike whispered in her ear.

They carried on their trek through the house, Buffy muttering and scowling all the way.

"This is so dumb. Dumber than...well than you." Buffy said to Spike, gazing around at all of the vamps waiting for their next meal.

"Thanks ever so, pet."

"Thank God it's so dead tonight. I don't think I could face seeing someone from my history class getting sucked off." Buffy froze at her wording. "Not-well no I don't wanna see that either I just mean.."

Spike was cackling at Buffy's desperate attempts at explaining herself. "I got it." He confirmed though he was still in fits of giggles.

"It's just-" Buffy pushed open the next door. "Riley?"

"Buffy!" Riley hurried to stand and push the vamp off of him.

Buffy shoved past Spike and stormed back through the house, both men hot on her heels. The three of them emerged outside, Buffy still in a white hot rage.

"What the fuck Riley?" Buffy snapped.

"Yeah, White Bread. Didn't know you had it in you." Spike smiled.

"Shut up, Spike." Both parties barked.

"How could you? How could you...let her bite you? Is it some gross sex thing? Is she satisfying some itch I can't scratch?" Buffy began to get teary.

"No, Buffy, it's not that. I just wanted to understand you. How you feel. Why you're attracted to guys like Angel, why you let Drac bite you-"

"I did not let Drac bite me!" Buffy interjected.

"I know." Riley hurriedly corrected. "It's just...you're so distant, Buffy. I wanted to...get you."

"Well newsflash you could've asked! You didn't have to...cheat on me."

"Cheat? No that's not what this is!" Riley denied it furiously.

"I don't care what it is!" Buffy yelled. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long."

"More than once?" Buffy asked but received no reply, Riley only fixing his gaze at his feet. "Right. I get it."

She turned on her heel and began to walk off. "Buffy, wait!"

"What? What could you possibly say to me, Riley?" Buffy spread her arms out in exasperation.

"You were distant! You don't love me, you don't...you don't need me. You haven't been confiding in me, talking to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to baby you while my mother had a brain tumour!" Buffy screeched.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

"No! I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I feel! I do love you, Riley. I do want to share with you! But you've lost that chance. You'd rather go to a vamp whore than your own girlfriend." Buffy spat.

"But-"

"No. It's over. I never wanna see you again." Buffy concluded.

"Well you might not." Riley revealed. "The military contacted me. They want me to head up their new base looking for HSTs. Out of the country. No contact with civilians."

"If this is some wacky way to convince not to break up with you-"

"No." Riley cut her off. "That's not what it is. This is real, Buffy. If you want me to stay I will, just say the word."

Buffy took a second to process the news. Maybe it was better that way. Never seeing him again. "No, Riley. This is...it's too much what you did. I hope you find what you're looking for. I really do." She said honestly.

"Wait. Lemme take you home." Riley offered.

"No. I'm fine. Spike?" Buffy turned to the vampire who they'd both nearly forgotten was still standing there. "Walk me home?"

"Of course, pet."

"You're gonna let him take you?"

"Yeah I'm letting him walk me home but I'm not getting my ya-yas by letting him bite me so I figure it's fine." Buffy snarked. "And before I forget, Spike, are there any humans in there?"

Spike honed his listening skills and inclined his head towards the building. "No, or at least none with a beating heart."

"Good." Buffy said, stuffing her hand in his duster pocket, she ignored Spike's indignant protest and dug out his lighter.

Buffy scanned the area and spied a leaky car backed into a lamppost. She crouched down and picked up an oily rag from beside of it. It caught easily, making it look like her hands were on fire. Finally, Buffy tossed the rag into the house and watched the flames lick their way around the building.

"Watch your whore burn."


	4. Triangle

**_A/N: Now the whole Riley break up has been taken care of, the chapters will get a little more aligned with the main arcs of the season. This is my version of S5 E11 'Triangle', remember to keep in mind the normal events of that episode with Olaf etc._**

It was a quiet morning for the Magic Box, usually Saturdays were busy but it seemed that most of Sunnydale was still asleep that morning. Buffy wished the same could be said for herself but alas, no luck. Willow and Tara had left a note in the kitchen saying Dawn called them and they'd taken her to the Magic Box and let Buffy sleep in, she'd come in so late the night before Dawn hadn't even heard her. Buffy's fingers closed around the doorknob, time to face the music, she thought, and shoved it inwards.

"Good morning, Buffy." Giles greeted her, sipping his cup of tea.

"Hey, Giles."

"Long night for the Buffster?" Xander guessed. "But you got 'em right, you and Riley?"

"Yeah...about that. I gotta tell you guys something about Riley."

A swarm of concerned faces took their seats around the table. "Is everything okay with you two?" Tara asked kindly.

"Erm...Riley and me...we kinda...we broke up last night." Buffy blurted out.

"That is unfortunate but unsurprising." Anya commented, counting out the money.

"Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry. And there's no chance for a reconciliation?" Giles said comfortingly.

"He's probably halfway to the jungle by now." Buffy shrugged.

"See it's that kinda reaction that made him leave!" Xander accused.

"What?"

"That shrugging at the breakup. At him leaving."

"Xan you don't-"

"No I think I do get it, Buff. You treated him like nothing compared to the way you were with Angel." Xander yelled.

"You're scaring the customers." Anya scolded.

"And let's back off of Buffy. You don't know the full story." Willow placed an arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Let's hear it then." Xander folded his arms, certain he'd won.

"I walked in on him begging a vamp prostitute to bite him harder. He's been seeing her for who knows how long, risking his life to these evil things he apparently hates." Buffy informed the group.

"Riley went to a bite house?" Giles questioned.

"You knew they existed?" Buffy countered.

"Well, yes I've come across them before. But I had no idea one was operating in Sunnydale." Giles cleaned his glasses.

"Yeah well it's safe to say I shut down operations last night." Buffy folded her arms. "But of course the fact that Riley went there in the first place was my fault. I wasn't all sharing is caring about my mom's illness so the logical conclusion was to turn to some skanky vampire instead."

"He said that?" Willow's jaw dropped. "And I didn't even get a chance to beat him to death with a shovel." She remembered her warning to Riley when he'd began pursuing Buffy.

"I'm sorry for lashing out. What Riley did that's...gosh, Buff that's...yeah." Xander was at a loss for words.

"A vampire bite can be very sensual. I find they increase the intensity of orgasms." Anya said bluntly.

"What?" Xander spluttered. "You've been with a vampire?"

"I've been around for centuries, Xander. You get around. And that stamina...phew." Anya winked at Buffy, who just averted her eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry about what Riley did." Tara stuttered.

"I thought he was a good guy." Dawn agreed.

"He was Dawnie. He just...I dunno." Buffy replied.

"Well screw him! I'm working on a cool spell here tonight if you wanna come and see?" Willow offered eagerly.

"Sure Wills, sounds great." Buffy smiled.

"Just don't destroy the shop in my absence." Giles reminded the girls.

"Yes. Giles has entrusted me with the money while he's away. Don't put it in danger." Anya urged.

0000000000000000000000000000000

So the spell hadn't gone exactly to plan, was Buffy's first thought upon seeing the ogre crashing through the Bronze. Her and Spike had attempted to take care of him, but a swift swing of his hammer sent the balcony tumbling down and he was gone.

"Spike! Get lifting!" Buffy ordered.

Together the supernatural beings took to hauling pieces of rubble away from the victims.

"Little help here!" Spike winced as he struggled under the weight of a pillar in his attempt to lift it off of a woman.

Buffy hurried to his aid and they lugged it off of her. The stench of her blood almost knocked Spike backwards and the familiar bloodlust began stirring in his stomach.

"Stop looking at her like that." Buffy sneered.

"Like what? I didn't do anything!"

"Like she's your next meal." Buffy hissed quietly to him.

"I didn't-" Spike went to protest but thought on it. "I was. Probably. It's just...I don't know I'm doing it. I'm trying here, Slayer."

Buffy sighed. "I know. I guess can't know what it's like having to restrain yourself from...And god that's disgusting. Ew. Just...no tasting. Or I will stake you."

"I would never. Not even if I could." Spike shook his head profusely.

"Yeah." Buffy said shortly, turning her back on him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe the Council are coming here." Buffy groaned. Giles had left and the Scooby meeting was officially over, allowing for venting time.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, honey." Joyce said reassuringly.

Buffy was perched on the end of her bed while her mother was tucked up inside it, a scarf wrapped around her head.

"I mean...how am I gonna explain Spike?"

"What's there to explain? He's a harmless vampire who helps out." Joyce shrugged.

"Yeah in exchange for money." Buffy scoffed.

"Sweetie? When was the last time you actually paid Spike for his help?"

"Just last-no wait...Oh yeah, it was when...actually...You're right." Buffy realised.

"I always liked the boy." Joyce said knowingly.

"He's...okay I guess. I wouldn't say we're friends...yet. But he's been really helping lately. And he was there through the whole Riley thing and for once he actually kept his mouth shut which is a huge achievement for Spike."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Even if Spike's only got it because of a chip, it's still a second chance."

"Why you gotta be right all the time?" Buffy wined.


	5. Checkpoint

**_A/N: My version of S5 E12 'Checkpoint'. As usual keep in mind the events of the actual episode, the Council's visit etc. _**

A woman and two men, all three clad in tweed suits stood nervously before Spike. Crosses and crossbows held out at arm's length, the group never took their terrified eyes off of the vampire. Spike forced himself not to smile at their little display and settled for leaning back against the sarcophagus, suitably bemused.

"So you, William the Bloody-"

"Actually it's Spike now, luv." Spike interrupted. "But go on."

"Ahem, Spike, help out the Slayer...out of choice?" Lydia questioned.

"I guess, yeah." Spike shrugged, lighting up a cigarette.

"Now from what I know about you, that's very...uncharacteristic of you."

"Nah not true. Helped out the Slayer once, few years back. Killed my grandsire we did, now that was a riot." Spike chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it must've been. I've explored Angelus in my studies on you." Lydia nodded.

"You studied me?" Spike gave the woman a once over with his eyes. Maybe if he couldn't help out Buffy with his words of praise, his charms would do.

A little flustered, Lydia replied. "Yes, I did my thesis on you."

"Explored every area, yeah?" Spike took a step closer. "I could show you more."

"Don't come any closer!" One of the Council goons warned, waving the crossbow at him.

"Oh don't exaggerate." Lydia scolded. "I'd be interested in seeing you fighting actually."

"I can't fight humans, pet. But otherwise I'd be happy to."

"How about just sparring, with the Slayer?"

"Now that, I'd be up for." Spike grinned.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I still don't understand why I have to do this? I just did your wacky, blindfolded, pin the tail on the freakin' watcher game!" Buffy protested.

"We'd like to see how the vampire fits into this whole...debacle of a team." Quentin justified.

"He helps, he stays. End of story." Buffy shrugged. Spike swelled with pride at those words, Buffy was fighting for him.

"Humour them, Buffy." Giles said gently.

"Fine." Buffy relented. "But he's taking those shoes off."

She pointed to Spike's feet where a pair of clunky, steel-toed Doc Marten's eagerly awaited the fight. Spike nodded his agreeement and carefully placed his boots to the edge of the room.

"I swear you care more about those boots than about your actual feet." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"They're older than you. And the leather is fragile." Spike replied defensively.

The two fighters easily slipped into stance, circling each other as their eyes took on that predatory gleam.

"Attempt to stake the vampire." Quentin requested.

"That is what I was going for."

"Catch me if you can." Spike challenged.

Buffy lunged at him, catching him off-guard with a right hook to his jaw.

"Not intending to harm. Not intending to harm." Spike muttered the mantra to himself as the fight ensued, he pulled his punches and used defence tactics where necessary and so far the chip hadn't fired.

Buffy launched her body at him, pressing Spike firmly to the mat. Her thighs on either side of him, she pulled her arm back ready for the next blow. Spike grasped her tightly around the waist and flipped their positions so he now had the upper hand. As she went down, Buffy bumped her head on the floor and Spike instantly careened back in pain.

"Bloody hell!"

"You okay?" Buffy asked nonchalantly, still lying back on the floor.

"Glad to see you're not too worried, Slayer. And yeah, I'm fine." Spike assured her, getting to his feet. "Was just the chip."

"Not that I couldn't hit you that hard if I wanted to." Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you wish!"

"You never did bag your third slayer though, did ya?" Buffy teased.

"Yes...well let's get on with the theory test." Quentin decided, breaking up their back and forth.

Slowly, everybody filed out of the room. Buffy set about unwrapping her fists while Spike laced up his boots. She'd defended Spike to the Council, and it felt like the right thing to do. Freaky.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't want a sword thrown at me but...they're civilians. We're talking about children." Lydia said.

On the overhanging balcony, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were seated, their legs dangling. Spike was interlaced between the bars, idly watching the show below.

"We're talking about 2 powerful witches, a chipped master vampire and a thousand year old ex demon." Buffy's eyes roved over her team.

"Willow's a demon?" Anya pretended.

"The boy? No power there."

"Got that right." Spike muttered.

"Hey!" Xander whispered back.

"The boy's clocked more field time than all of you combined. He's part of the unit." Buffy said sternly.

"And that unit includes an ex demon and a vampire? That does not seem very safe to me." One of the Watchers sniffed.

"I wouldn't say Spike's part of the unit." Xander mumbled.

"Yeah it does. Why, what did your team look like when you guarded a Hellmouth?" Buffy asked politely. "Oh wait. You never have. Don't tell me how to do a job you couldn't do in your dreams."

"See, I am part of the unit." Spike snarked to Xander. "And say what you want about the Slayer, but the girl's got style."


	6. Blood Ties

**_A/N: My version of S5 E13 'Blood Ties', how it could've gone if Dawn found out she was the Key in the way she should've found out. A more logical, gentle conversation. Not very angsty sorry. ~BB x_**

The two warriors strolled through the cemetery in companionable silence. The cool night air washing away any possible awkwardness or insecurity as they sought out their next target.

"Demon." Spike stated bluntly.

A towering, red-skinned demon stomped over to the pair, a roar tearing from its throat. It clearly had strength and force on its side but not intelligence or speed.

"I'm gonna take the right. You take the left." Buffy decided.

"Fine by me." Spike confirmed.

Buffy launched her foot into its right knee causing a yelp before grabbing its ankles and wrenching its feet from the ground.

"Hey! Stick to your side!" Spike protested.

"Fine go ahead." Buffy held up her hands in surrender and allowed Spike to wail down on the demon that was now lying on its back.

Soon, the demon had its talons around Spike's throat. Although the restricted breathing wasn't exactly a problem, the vampire still didn't appreciate being dangled in the air painfully.

"A little help here, Slayer?" Spike growled.

"I'm just tryna find the best way to attack."

"Oh please by all means, take your bloody time."

"Well it's not like you need to breathe." Buffy rolled my eyes.

"Slayer...and vampire." The demon breathed in a raspy voice.

"Hey, check out Darth Vader." Buffy remarked. "And jeez could I sound anymore like Xander."

"Vampire." It breathed again, this time his face pressed close to Spike's.

Buffy leapt into the air landing with a crack on its back. "Yes, he vampire, you demon. But he's my vampire." Swiftly, she grasped its neck and twisted, hard. It fell to the ground- dead.

Spike picked himself up from the ground and rubbed his neck. "I'm your vampire, huh?"

"I...well...not like that." Buffy stuttered. "My vampire...muscle...patrol partner...sidekick."

"I'm your sidekick?" Spike teased.

"Quit while you're ahead, Spike." Buffy sighed.

They continued to wander through the cemetery once more, the case closed.

"Oh I need you to look after Dawn tomorrow night." Buffy remembered.

"There a please there?" Buffy glared at him and Spike continued. "Why?"

"I've gotta pick up my mom's pills, it'll only be a couple hours."

"Alright." Spike shrugged. "Don't see why you're so convinced Glory'll come after the Bit anyway. It's you she wants."

"As usual, you're completely wrong." Buffy said shortly.

"Meow, luv. There something I should know?"

"Dawn's...you see the thing about Dawn is..." Buffy scanned the graveyard. "Not here."

Buffy snatched him up by the lapels and manhandled him back through the graveyard. Spike weakly protested at first before allowing himself to be dragged into his crypt.

Once they were both inside with the door shut firmly behind them, Buffy finished. "The Key. It's Dawn."

"What? What are you talking about?" Spike asked confusedly.

"The Key. The thing that Glory is after. It's Dawn." Buffy revealed. "But she doesn't know that."

"Why not? She has a right to know." Spike argued.

"She's too young! She'll freak." Buffy shook her head.

"So? Let her freak. At least she'll know who she really is! I mean is she even your sister?"

"Yes! Of course she's my sister! She's...she's just newer than I thought." Buffy justified.

"How long? How old is she really?" Spike wondered.

"Only a few months, when the monks turned the Key from a big old ball of energy into a human teenager. Enter Dawn." Buffy explained. "But I guess she's actually like a thousand years old 'cause big balls of energy are old."

"Wow."

"Right about where I am now. And you're the only one besides me who's strong enough to protect her. Hence the babysitting. So protecting her...will you?" Buffy asked nervously.

Spike grinned, surprised she even had to ask. "Of course, pet."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Surprise!-Spike? What are you doing here?" Xander demanded as the vampire swanned through the front door.

"The Slayer asked me to babysit kid sis. What are you lot doing here? And why does it look like that sodding shop on Main Street?" Spike gestured to the tacky decorations adorning the walls.

"It's a surprise party. For Buffy." Willow clarified.

"Oh. Guessing I won't be needed then." Spike turned to go.

"Wait." Tara called out. "I-I-I mean..I know I don't have any r-r-right to...but...ummm...do you wanna s-s-stay?"

"No, Tara, you're right." Joyce assured her. "Like him or not-"

"Thanks." Spike scoffed.

"Like him or not." Joyce reiterated. "As Buffy said to the Council, he's part of the team. And you Scoobies would do well to remember it."

"Perhaps in battle but Joyce-" Giles was silence with a mother's glare.

"Fine, I'll stay." Spike shot a triumphant grin in Xander and Giles' direction.

"Here's your hat." Dawn handed Spike a cardboard party hat.

"I am not wearing that." Spike refused.

"Then there's the door." Xander snarked.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike snatched up the hat and forced it on his head.

"SURPRISE!" The Scoobies yelled as Buffy appeared in the doorway, all smiling faces and one scowl.

Buffy began to howl in laughter. "Loving the hat, Spike."

"Oh sod off." Spike muttered, throwing off the hat.

"Thanks you guys, this is great." Buffy waltzed around the room, hugging Dawn and Willow.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"What? Why does everyone look at me like that now?" Dawn asked angrily, she'd just given Buffy her gift and had been welcomed with those sceptical and yet pitying stares.

"Like what, honey?" Joyce said soothingly.

"Like you are right now!" Dawn got to her feet. "Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, Dawnie." Willow replied.

"Bull."

"Dawn!" Joyce scolded.

"Tell me what's going on now. Or I'll find out myself." Dawn threatened. "I saw you writing in the Magic Box, Giles. I know it was about me and I know you didn't want me to see it."

Giles shook his head. "Dawn I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Told you, you shoulda told her." Spike whispered to Buffy.

"Fine!" Buffy threw her arms up in exasperation. "Fine. Dawn, sit down."

Dawn hesitatingly sat down on the sofa and everyone else in the room resumed their seats, silently. "You know Glory?"

"This year's Big Bad?" Dawn checked.

"Uh huh." Buffy nodded. "She's after The Key. We're not sure what it does."

"So? What's this gotta do with me?"

"It's a mystical ball of energy and these monks...it was their duty to...protect it. So...they made it human." Buffy finally said it. "They made it...you."

"What? I'm...a key? I'm not...real." Dawn gulped.

"No! Honey, of course you're real." Joyce fussed. "You're my daughter and Buffy's sister. You just...came about differently than most."

"How long have I been here? What about my memories? My childhood?"

"They were...fashioned by the monks. You came here a few months ago. They made you from my blood." Buffy admitted.

Dawn turned to the rest of the room. "How can you all be so calm about this? I'm not real!" Dawn faced Willow and Xander. "I never used to muscle in on you guys' movie nights with Buffy!" She turned on Spike. "I never watched you from the landing the night you made that truce with Buffy to kill Angel."

"We don't care that you didn't really do that, Dawnie. We remember it." Willow gestured to herself and Xander.

"That's precisely the point." Giles nodded. "What makes a person? We're a product of our memories and interactions."

"But I haven't had any interactions." Dawn gritted her teeth.

"Yes you have. Everything you've done since you've arrived here. And your memories, they're still you, Dawnie. You're still my sister." Buffy promised her.

"Not really. Mom, you never gave birth to me."

"So? Many people are mothers without giving birth to their children." Joyce pointed out.

"You're made from my blood. Look." Buffy crossed the room and retrieved a dagger she'd found when patrolling. Carefully she dabbed it into her fingertip, a bud of blood bubbled to the surface. "Summers blood." She held out her hand for Dawn's finger and pricked it too. "Yours is the same."

"Summers blood." Dawn echoed.

"You're my sister. My mom's daughter. Our blood, it's the same. Our memories, they're the same." Buffy pressed her fingertip to Dawn's, their blood melting together.

"That's the same blood alright." Spike noted, taking a step back, his nose twitching.

Dawn giggled and Buffy chimed in. "Now is so not the time for gross vamp smelling".

"Maybe once upon a time, you were a key, but now you're Dawn. Once upon a time I was just human, now I'm the Slayer. We're the same." Buffy smiled at her sister.


	7. Crush

**_A/N: My version of S5 E14 'Crush', very different and as usual keep in mind the current arcs/goings on of the episode in canon._**

"How's Dawnie?" Tara asked gently when Buffy arrived at the Magic Box a few days later.

"She's...dealing. She knows we love her and that's she our family, thank god. But she's struggling, I think. I mean you're whole life not really happening? That's a big deal." Buffy answered.

"But she's okay?" Xander checked.

"Yeah, she's okay." Buffy smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Her legs propelled the Slayer across the graveyard as fast as she could. The wind whipped her hair behind her as her arms whirled around forcing her to go faster. In a flurry, she burst through the crypt door.

"Spike! Dawn's missing-I don't know what to do-I-" Buffy stopped short upon seeing Dawn lounging in Spike's armchair.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" Buffy scolded.

"My fault, Slayer. I got talking, you know me." Spike stepped in.

"Yeah I do, which means I know it was Dawn. Come on, we're going home." Buffy tugged on Dawn's arm.

"Oh my God! What is your damage?" Dawn groaned, stomping out of the crypt.

"Don't be so hard on her, pet. Big news recently, remember?" Spike reminded Buffy.

"Yeah, I know. I just...got worried. See you later, on patrol."

"See you then."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Really? Spike?" Buffy asked Dawn.

The sisters were trundling back from Spike's crypt, every few steps Buffy have Dawn a stern look to keep walking away from the vampire.

"What? You hang out with him all the time!" Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah for slayage and do Scooby business and...stuff. Besides you're a little girl hanging out in a cemetery with a soulless vampire. It's completely different."

"I like Spike. He's...super cool." Dawn came over with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Dawn!"

"What? What'd I do now?" Dawn was startled from her daydream.

"You have a crush on Spike!" Buffy prodded her sister in the arm.

"So what if I do?" Dawn sniffed.

"It's...icky. You're 14 and he's like over 100."

"You were 15 when you had the hots for Angel."

"That was totally different!"

"It's always different when it's you, isn't it?" Dawn sniped.

"Dawnie.."

"Not as if he'd ever notice me anyway. Too busy being in love with you."

"What?" Buffy stopped walking. "Spike's not in love with me."

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Buffy thought about it. That kiss attempt behind the Bronze had just been a fluke. A moment of lusty weirdness. Not...love. Was it?

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Maybe you should just talk to Spike about it." Willow reasoned.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea. Maybe Dawn got the wrong end of the stick." Joyce nodded.

"She seemed pretty certain." Buffy said glumly. "And the two of them have gotten pretty close since she found out she was the Key. I wouldn't be surprised if he just came out and told her."

"Would it...I mean is it this huge disaster?" Willow wondered.

"What?" Buffy spluttered. "Of course it is!"

"Well...why? I mean yeah, Spike not exactly your dream guy, but that's the point. It's not as if he has a chance, so what's the problem? He doesn't have a chance, right?" Willow asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Buffy snapped.

"I think you should go talk to Spike about it. You're patrolling in a minute, right? Just mention it to him." Joyce suggested.

"Yeah!" Willow said excitedly. "Act as if it was some crazy thought of Dawn's and turn to him for confirmation. If he laughs, she's wrong-"

"If he gets all avoidy..." Buffy continued.

"She's right and you have to let him down gently." Joyce reminded her. "He's your friend."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, yeah I guess he is."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Spike had been prattling on for at least 20 minutes about the fried onions at the Bronze. 20 freakin' minutes. If he didn't give her an opening soon, Buffy was going to burst. She had to say it. Okay, gently wade into the water, she told herself.

"Dawn said you like me." Buffy blurted out. Nice one, Buff, so much for wading in, more like cannonball.

"What?" Spike said taken aback. "I thought we were...friends."

"Well yeah, we are. This whole build-up...it's slow. One step at a time you know? And yeah, we're friends...but we're not...more than that." Buffy amended.

"Yeah. I know." Spike stated.

"Right, okay, good. Just another one of Dawn's crazy theories." Buffy laughed nervously.

"It's not...so crazy." Spike replied.

"So she's...right?" Spike saw the panic flood her face. "Oh god, Spike. I'm not- we're not...I mean you and me it's..."

"Slayer! Calm down!" Spike yelled over her babbling. "The Bit's right. I like you, okay? I...God...I think I'm in love with you. I wanna be more than friends. And I know you feel it too."

"Woah, hold on! I don't feel anything." Buffy said quickly. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

"I know you're attracted to me, pet. I can feel it." Spike took a step closer. "But you're not ready and that's fine." He took a step back.

"No it's not fine. I'm never gonna be ready, Spike. This...this friendship, that's as far as it'll go for us. Ever. And I think that's pretty good seeing as we started off tryna kill each other."

"This...friendship. It's bloody brilliant, aside from being stuck with the Scoobies more than I'd like to be. So you don't have to worry about me. It's fine." Spike shrugged.

"You're not gonna go all weird and avoidy on me?" Buffy checked.

"Nope. As long as you don't do it to me." Spike reasoned.

"Okay. Okay. That'll work. Let's just...never mention this again." Buffy decided.

"I know I'll never be good enough for you, Buffy. But if you ever want me, and I think you will-"

"God, ego much?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"If, Slayer not when. You know I'm here. But until then...fine. We won't mention it."

"Okay. Cool."

"Yeah, cool." Spike echoed.


	8. I Was Made to Love You

**_A/N: My version of S5 E15 'I Was Made to Love You'. As always keep in mind the canon events of the episode with April, the robot girlfriend, the fight went down the same and I didn't want to bore everything with scenes we've all seen but sorry it's so short! Also I want to thank: _****_tfranco9, motherwilson and Guest for _****_their supportive reviews after the last chapter. ~BB x_**

College parties had gotten a lot more dull since Buffy stopped attending the classes. Did that mean she was officially boring now? The music was hardly something you can dance to and the immense number of drunk frat boys wasn't so much charming as it was nauseating. After a while, she excused herself for a drink.

"Buffy!" Ben called out to her across the table of punch.

Buffy whirled around. "Ben. Hey." She smiled.

"Having a good time?"

"Err...yeah it's...cool." Buffy nodded. "You?"

"I am now." Ben grinned.

Normally a line like that would've made Buffy weak at the knees. Now it's not that Ben wasn't attractive, he was. There was just something...off about him.

"I was gonna find a way to slip this into conversation but I'm not sure how so...here's my number." Ben presented Buffy with a small slip of paper.

"Wow. Forward...umm thanks. I guess I'll...give you a call." Buffy said, surprised.

"Cool." Ben smiled.

"Cool. Hey, where's the food at?"

"Just there." Ben pointed it out.

"I'll just...I'm just gonna...yeah." Buffy excused herself and hurried away.

"Fancy seeing you here, luv." Spike nodded to Buffy.

"Hey, Spike."

"What about Mr Medical over there? Left him hanging?" Spike gestured to Ben, still hovering where Buffy left him.

"He's really nice and everything. Just...I dunno it's- God I shouldn't be talking to you about this. Oh wow...God I'm such a bitch." Buffy smacked her head in realisation, this guy claimed to love her and she'd just spoken to him about another guy.

"Don't sweat it, Slayer. I said we can be friends and that's what we're doing. One step at a time, right?" Spike echoed her words from a few weeks ago. "Besides, got plenty of prospects of my own." Spike sniffed.

"I'm sure you do." Buffy scoffed.

"Now that was bitchy." Spike joked, Buffy grinned in reply.

Out of nowhere, a perky brunette marched up to the pair. "Have you seen my boyfriend?"

"Umm.." Buffy gazed around the party and the hundreds of boys. "Could you be a little more specific?"

"His name is Warren." April offered.

"Sorry, luv. Dunno who you're on about." Spike shrugged.

"Thank you. Your boyfriend has been very helpful." April informed Buffy.

"Woah, hey! He is not my boyfriend. Why does everyone think he's my boyfriend?" Buffy sighed.

"Must be a sign." Spike whispered. "Unless you wanna give it a go?" He then leered at April.

"Are you hitting on me?" April blinked.

Spike hesitated. "Well...kinda."

"You are not my boyfriend." April said through gritted teeth, hauling Spike up and tossing him like a rag doll through the window.

"What the hell!?" Buffy turned to April. She drew back her fist and sent it careening into the girl's face. April barely reacted, snatching Buffy up by the waist and throwing her in the direction of where Spike landed.

Ooph! Buffy's body landed on Spike's still collapsed form. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"You got thrown too, huh?" Spike grumbled.

Buffy pulled herself to her feet and then helped Spike up, while the Scoobies ran over to them. "Are you guys okay?" Willow checked.

"Been better." Spike rubbed the back of his head.

"I had this vamp thing to cushion my fall." Buffy joked.

"That girl...she was-"

"Freaky." Buffy finished.

"Was it just me or did she seem like a robot?" Xander wondered.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy rubbed her aching neck as she hauled her body through her front door. Damn that robot could kick ass. Collapsing heavily on the sofa, she began to to explain what happened to the Scoobies.

"So you got rid of her?" Dawn checked. "And not in the 'threw her down the stairs' kinda way?" She referenced their mom's robot boyfriend, Ted.

Buffy snickered. "Nah I just waited for her to power down. You know she answers to Warren's voice? He calls and she comes running but he can leave her in his dorm for months on end. Gross. No wonder he couldn't get a real girl."

"Yeah you hear that, Xan? Gross." Willow reminded him of his earlier comment about wanting a sex bot.

"I didn't say I'd take it that far!" Xander defended himself.

"You mentioned wanting a sex bot, did you whelp?" Spike sniggered.

"Am I wrong? Guy perspective. Well...vamp perspective."

"I see the appeal. Unconditional love and sex. That's the dream." Spike sighed.

"But I give you that, Xander." Anya said crossly.

"Of course I didn't mean you don't, An. It's just-"

"No I get it." Anya sniffed.

"It doesn't matter. 'Cause I like my girls to put up a bit of a fight. No one likes a pushover." Xander nudged his girlfriend.

"Agreed. I gotta feel like I earned it. The whole playing hard to get thing? I like a challenge." Spike directed that last part at Buffy, staring into her eyes. And, in spite of herself, she blushed.


	9. The Body

**_A/N: I didn't want to touch S5 E16 'The Body'. It's an absolute masterpiece, I was close to not including it all to avoid changing anything. But I felt a season AU wouldn't be right without it. I've left pretty much all of the really emotional scenes alone (the finding of the body, telling Dawn, Anya, Willow and Xander's breakdowns etc), we begin in the hospital after everyone has been informed. I hope I've not taken it too far. ~BB x_**

Xander pulled Buffy in for a hug. "Anything we can do." He whispered into her hair.

Various hugs were exchanged between the group but the silence was palpable. Joyce was gone. What could they say to that?

"Where's Spike?" Buffy wondered.

"He's...ummm...I don't believe anyone's...informed him." Giles admitted.

"Get him here." Buffy said sternly.

"O-o-Of course. We-we didn't think." Tara nodded. "I'll go find him."

"Thank you." Buffy managed a smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The others were at the vending machine and Buffy was alone. Just her and her thoughts. Not her friends. Not her sister. Not her mother. Not her mother ever again. Ever.

"Buffy?" Tara said tentatively.

Buffy looked up and saw Tara and Spike ducking into the waiting room. "Spike."

"Oh pet." Spike looked on the verge of tears himself.

Buffy crossed the room and flung herself into his embrace. She'd hugged so many people in the last few minutes. All of her friends. At least twice. And now she was hugging Spike. He was stroking her hair and making shushing noises into her ear.

"I'm so sorry." Spike breathed.

"Me too."

The Scoobies had re-emerged, Xander swallowing down his protest at the hug. Buffy stepped out of Spike's embrace and glanced at the mountains of food spilling out of her friends' arms.

"We panicked." Willow said as an explanation.

0000000000000000000000000000000

All of Scoobies trekked home with Buffy, Dawn had gone straight to bed and now it was just them. Buffy didn't want to sit on the couch. She couldn't. Not yet. That's where her mom was.

"You think Dawnie will be okay?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Eventually. She's strong. But she shouldn't have to be." Buffy replied.

"You shouldn't have to be either, Buffy. We're all here for you." Giles promised.

"Yeah. There's lots of things to put in place. We have to check out the life insurance, get back to the doctor about all those questions I couldn't answer. The...funeral." Buffy explained practically.

"You needn't worry about that right now, honestly." Giles said sincerely.

"I have to worry about that right now, Giles. I have to."

"Tomorrow. Right now, you need rest." Spike urged.

"Don't tell me what to do! I don't need it!" Buffy snapped.

"Woah, hey, I'm not, Slayer." Spike held up his hands in surrender. "I'm saying there's no use making any decisions now. You need a clear head. It's been a long day, you'll deal in the morning."

"I-"

"How much can you get done now anyway? Everyone's asleep, luv. About time you did the same." Spike advised.

Buffy sighed deeply. "You're right."

"See? Now I really know you need rest." Spike teased. Buffy gave him a genuine smile at that. "Knew I could get you to smile. I'm sure all the Scoobies will be around to help you tomorrow."

"Of course." Willow assured her.

"Do you want anyone to stay here with you tonight?" Xander checked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Xander pulled her into a hug, then Anya did the same. "I love you so much, Buff."

"Love you too."

Within minutes they were out of the door and Tara and Willow were gripping Buffy into their own embraces. "Goodnight." Tara said gently. "If you ever need anyone, another person who..you know. I'm always here, day or night."

"I really appreciate that, Tara."

"We love you." Willow reminded her and they too disappeared out of the front door.

"I'll come by tomorrow to discuss the...arrangements." Giles told Buffy. He pulled her into his arms and Buffy let out a quiet sob into his shoulder. "You'll be okay."

Soon it was just Spike and Buffy. "I should be off then."

"Could you- No that's...no..." Buffy trailed off.

"What is it, luv?" Spike prompted.

"Could you stay here tonight? Just...in case. If Glory attacked now...we'd be defenceless."

"Want me to call back the Scoobies? I'm sure-"

"No. Don't worry them. They'll only freak." Buffy shook her head.

"Okay...where do you want me?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Once she was in her pyjamas and under the covers, Buffy called Spike upstairs. He shrugged off his duster and settled into the armchair in the corner of her bedroom. Plucking a book off of her nightstand, an old college textbook, he propped his feet up and began to read.

"Night, Spike." Buffy whispered into the darkness.

"Sweet dreams, pet."


	10. Forever

**_A/N: My version of S5 E17 'Forever', another kinda short one, sorry. _**

"Spike. Hey." Xander nodded shortly at the vampire.

He was clutching a bouquet of flowers "Harris."

"Those for Buffy? 'Cause I gotta say if this is about your whole...crush thing...now's not the time."

"Xander." Willow scolded.

"They're for Joyce. Couldn't go to the funeral, could I? Was hoping Buffy would wanna go back there with me." Spike informed.

"Oh. Well...okay then. See you later...I guess." Xander said, him and Willow slipping out of the door as Spike entered.

"I know it was probably hard enough seeing it once and if you don't wanna come back with me that's fine. I just wanted to check you were okay with me leaving flowers." Spike said embarrassedly.

"I'd love to come. I would bring Dawn but she's staying with Willow and Tara tonight." Buffy pulled her jacket on.

"I already did a patrol too."

"You didn't have to. But thanks."

"Yes. Good thinking, Spike." Giles added.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness cloaked the cemetery as the pair trod through the sodden earth to Joyce's grave. Rain was rare in Sunnydale but felt appropriate for that day. Spike knelt down and laid the flowers gently onto the dirt.

"I'm sorry I said she'd be fine. I was wrong." Spike admitted.

"You were. But I'm used to it." Buffy attempted to joke.

"She was good lady, Joyce. Treated me a lot better than you lot for a long time."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah. Yeah she did. She was even the one who told me to cut you some slack when the Council were coming."

"Never got to thank her for that." Spike said quietly.

"There's a lot of things I never got to say to her." Buffy paused thoughtfully. "You know Angel offered to come."

"The Great Poof himself? What a privilege." Spike said dryly.

"I told him not to bother. I'm seriously needy right now. I don't wanna bother anyone else." Buffy scoffed.

"You're not bothering anyone, luv. Hell I could stand to be bothered a little more." Spike shrugged.

"That might work for me." Buffy smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Beasties? Hello?" Spike called throughout the cemetery. "I'm getting bored now."

A flash of long brunette hair darted through his line of vision and he was hit with an overwhelmingly familiar scent.

"Dawn?"

He paced through the cemetery and found Dawn crouched in front of Joyce's grave, scooping up the dirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Dawn jumped and spun around. "Oh it's just you."

"Hey, I'm the Big Bad! I could eat you." Spike reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah you're the baddest." Dawn smiled, attempting to hide the bag of dirt behind her back.

Spike easily spied the bag and sighed. "Niblet I'm not gonna let you resurrect your mum."

"What? I-you think I was...I mean-"

"She won't be your mum. It'll just be a zombie. Cold. Dead. Still looking like a corpse, maybe wanting to eat your brains- zombie. That's not Joyce." Spike said firmly.

"I just want her back." Dawn admitted, tipping out the bag of dirt.

"I know you do. A lot of us do."

"It hurts so much. My mom...she's gone." Dawn croaked.

"I'm so sorry, Niblet." Spike said tenderly.

Dawn began to weep then, pressing her face into her hands. Spike knelt down beside her and hesitantly threw his arms around her shaking body. Instantly, Dawn reacted and snuggled into his arms, still crying fat sobs. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, crouched in the dirt in the middle of the graveyard. But eventually Dawn pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Spike. Your coat's all wet now." Dawn sniffled.

"Ah it's okay. Couldn't let my Lil Bit cry alone could I?" Spike said kindly.

"Can you take me home?" Dawn gulped.

"My pleasure, pet."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for talking her out of it. I honestly don't know what she was thinking." Buffy scowled.

"Don't be so hard on her. We had a good chat on the way home. She just misses her mum. And you."

"Me? I'm right here. Hello?" Buffy waggled her hand in his face.

"She kinda feels like...the lights are on but no one's home. Or not home to speak to her anyway."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Buffy protested.

"Listen, I'm not getting between sisters. Just...sort it out. You need each other. And...I have a soft spot for Summers women." Spike mumbled.

"Oh William the Bloody, I'm positively quaking."


	11. Intervention

**_A/N: My version of S5 E18 'Intervention', long one but hopefully a good one. _**

It was a regular Scooby meeting in the Magic Box that evening. The gang were clustered in the back of the shop discussing tac-tics for the inevitable showdown with Glory.

"We can get through this, Buff." Xander assured her.

"We just...we need more fighters or distractors or just people that aren't gonna get killed going up against her!" Buffy said in exasperation.

"You've got me, Slayer." Spike chimed in.

"I know." Buffy said sincerely. "And that's of the good. But what if it's not enough?"

"If only we had that super strong robot girl still. She threw Spike through a window without even breaking a sweat." Anya recalled.

"Well there's an idea." Willow grinned. "What if we ask Warren to build us a robot?"

"Really? You think that'll work?" Buffy considered.

"It's brilliant! A state of the art BuffyBot! Just when she thinks she has you- BAM! It's not you at all!" Xander hopped excitedly.

Buffy still looked unsure, she turned to Spike questioningly. "I think the whelp might be onto something with that one."

"I agree, actually. A...ahem..BuffyBot may actually come in handy." Giles nodded.

"How are we gonna get the little twerp to help us though? Something tells me he's not gonna be jumping through hoops for us." Buffy pointed out.

"We could pay him." Anya suggested.

"A world of no. I can't afford myself." Buffy replied.

"I'll threaten to bite him." Spike shrugged.

"Oh yeah, Big Bad'll be on it?" Buffy teased.

"I can still be pretty scary when I want to, luv." Spike snarled jokingly.

Willow and Xander shared a suspicious look at the easy banter between the former enemies. Something was different between those two. Tara and Anya noticed their respective partners' looks and shared a knowing smile of their own, so they've finally noticed.

"Okay, fine. While me and Giles are off vision-questing, you guys can work on the Robo Buffy."

"Sounds like a plan." Willow confirmed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Warren! Need a favour." Spike snatched up the nerd by the collar.

"Umm..who are you?"

"Name's Spike. William the Bloody? And I need a favour for the Slayer." Spike hissed.

"A-a-Anything. What's up?" Warren stammered.

"One of those robots you make, like the bird of yours. I need one." Spike insisted, throwing Warren into his armchair.

"It'll take a few days." Warren turned to the computer. "But I can work something out. Is this for you or Buffy?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh...so am I like...working in some...threesome role play? 'Cause I've never-"

"What did you say?" Spike pressed his face as close as he could to Warren's.

"It's..a...well a...sex bot. No?"

"No! It's bloody not. You don't need one of those when you can get the real thing, ya nit." Spike growled. "She wants a fighter. Slayer power with less of the dying."

"What does she want it for?" Warren asked.

"None of your business. Just do it." Spike paused then added. "Or I'll kill you."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, the gang decided to split their expertise. Xander and Anya were on Dawn duty, guarding the teen at Buffy's; Spike, Tara and Willow meanwhile were patrolling.

"So he's working on it?" Tara checked with Spike.

"Bloody better be. Told him I'd be back with the Slayer in a few days to check on his handiwork." Spike shrugged.

"So...you and Buffy...how's...well a few of us have noticed...oh never mind." Willow trailed off.

"Please, Red, come out with it."

"I mean I know you...love Buffy...but lately you two have been kinda..."

"Ultra flirty." Tara finished.

"Ultra flirty?" Spike grinned. "We have?"

"You didn't notice?" Willow raised her eyebrows.

"Well I kinda flirt with everyone. Didn't know she was flirting with me." Spike beamed.

"She protects you. A lot. And asks for your opinion." Tara pointed out.

"I guess."

"Just...be careful, Spike." Willow warned.

"Be careful? Why?" Spike wondered.

"'Cause if you hurt my friend, in any way, like Angel or Riley or Parker, I'll stake you so hard your eyes will pop out before you're dust." Willow threatened.

"You know you can be right scary if you wanna be." Spike commented.

"So the Slayer cares for this one?" One of Glory's minions stepped out from a bush. "Then it's this one we'll take."

A few others darted at the group from every direction. Spike threw punches and kicks and managed to knock a few down but they were easily over-powering him. Tara and Willow had clasped hands and were furiously chanting spells but to no avail.

"Get outta here! Get everyone else!" Spike hollered.

Soon, the minions had cornered him and as a group, threw themselves over him so he thudded to the ground. Tara and Willow threw one last spell before pacing out of the graveyard as Spike was dragged away unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Open front door. That's never good. Buffy thought, she marched into her living room, muscles still aching from all the walking during the vision quest.

"There's weapon-getting. Already. I only just got back." Buffy sighed.

"Glory's got Spike." Anya told her.

"What? Well let's go then." Buffy threw down her coat and snatched up a few weapons.

Once she was out of the door, Willow turned to Xander. "Told you there was something going on on her side too."

"I just really didn't want it to be true." Xander groaned.

"I'm happy for her. Spike is satisfying to look at and is very strong." Anya said helpfully.

"I suppose Spike does have a kinda compact yet well muscled thing going for him." Xander admitted. The girls all gave him varying looks of teasing and surprise. "Oh shut up."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy struggled under Spike's deadweight as she led him out of Glory's apartment, Xander held his other side and they dragged him to the car.

"Spike? Spike are you okay?" Buffy said worriedly, stroking his face.

"Didn't...tell." Spike choked out. "Didn't...say...it...was...Dawn."

"I know. I know you wouldn't, Spike. Everything's gonna be okay." Buffy whispered comfortingly.

"We'll head to the crypt first." Xander decided.

"No, take him back to my house. He needs proper medical care."

A hand on Xander's arm from Anya prevented him from saying anymore as he gritted his teeth and steered down Revello Drive.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The others had left a little while ago and Spike was stretched out on Buffy's bed. He was either unconscious or asleep, Buffy wasn't sure which but he hadn't stirred since the car. Gently, she set about cleaning and dressing his wounds.

"Buffy?" Spike opened one eye.

"Hey." Buffy smiled, pressing down one last bandage.

"You coulda just left me in my crypt."

"No, that's..that wouldn't be right. You did this for me, for Dawn."

"Am I...in your bed?" Spike looked around.

"Oh...yeah." Buffy said embarrassedly. "Xander left you on the couch but I moved you up here after they all left. I thought you'd be more comfortable. But I can help you move back down-"

"No, pet, thank you. Just...not quite how I pictured ending up in your bed." Spike joked.

Buffy laughed. "No, probably not. Though I hope this was up there..."

"Wha-"

Buffy cut off his question with a soft kiss to his lips. Once the shock wore off, Spike began to respond and Buffy took that opportunity to deepen it, wrapping a hand around the back of his head. Finally, the pair broke apart.

"Buffy if this is just because of today-"

"No. It's not. I should've done it a while ago. I guess...I guess I just wasn't sure. And...I'm still not. But I'm willing to figure it out. I wanna take it slow. One step at a time." Buffy smiled. "Is that...okay?"

"Okay? It's bloody brilliant." Spike smiled.

"Okay then...cool." Buffy nodded. "I'll just be on the couch."

"Buffy? Where are you going?" Spike chuckled, seeing her nearing the door.

"Well I didn't wanna assume..."

"Believe me, I'm in no shape for sex right now. And this isn't really the way I want our first time to be." Spike laughed. "But you can stay in your own bed...if you want to that is."

"Yeah...I want to." Buffy beamed.

Carefully, she slipped into bed beside him and shuffled closer. Then, she rested her head on the slightly less bruised area of his chest. "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you, right?"

"No, this is perfect." Spike sighed contentedly, throwing an arm around her and pulling her even closer. "Just like that, don't move." He said happily.


	12. Tough Love

**_A/N: My version of S5 E19 'Tough Love', only 4 chapters left! _**

Buffy woke up that morning with all of her limbs clamped around Spike's immobile body. His bruises had lessened since the night before and Buffy attempted to carefully remove her arms and legs from his body. Spike sighed but didn't stir. Brazenly, Buffy pressed a kiss to his forehead and got up.

"Dawn. Dawn, wake up." Buffy shook her little sister awake. "Time for school." She reminded her and padded downstairs to make breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Dawn had been standing with a towel wrapped around her for almost 10 minutes deliberating over what to wear. Finally, she picked out a pair of jeans and slid them on with a vest. "I still need a top over it though. Ooh Buffy's blue blouse would look great with this." Dawn picked at the fabric in the mirror.

Quickly, she darted across the landing and pushed her way into Buffy's bedroom. Dawn gasped as she was met with the sight of Spike's slumbering body. In Buffy's bed! Blouse forgotten, Dawn thundered down the stairs.

"Oh my God, Buffy!"

"What?" Buffy gripped tightly onto her spatula and whirled around. "Jesus, Dawn I thought you were in trouble or something."

"No, relax. There'll be no spatula'ing to death." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Then what was that for?"

"You didn't tell me that you and Spike were dating!"

"What? I-Dawn me and Spike...I wouldn't use the word dating as such...and anyway how do you even know that?" Buffy stuttered.

"Well him being in your bed was a dead giveaway." Dawn said, pouring out some cereal.

"He was injured!"

"Yeah. But Xander left him on the couch. So how'd he end up in your bed?"

"I thought he'd be more comfortable there." Buffy sniffed. "Besides yes me and him are...seeing where things go." Dawn squealed in excitement. "But! We don't need you sticking your nose in and stirring the pot, okay?"

"Fine." Dawn grumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as she'd heard about Tara's run-in with Glory, Buffy had hurried home. "Spike! Spike!" She hollered at the top of her lungs.

The vampire appeared out of the living room. "Slayer? What are you yelling about?"

"Tara's been hurt." Buffy panted. "Glory."

"Bloody hell."

"Are you strong enough to take Dawn somewhere? The caves near the cemetery. Hide." Buffy ordered.

"Yeah, 'course."

Dawn appeared at the top of the stairs. "What's happening?"

"Glory got to Tara. I've gotta go to the hospital. You're gonna go with Spike."

"C'mon, Niblet." Spike gestured.

"I wanna go see Tara."

"And you can." Buffy insisted. "You just have to be safe first. Make sure Glory hasn't worked out you're the Key."

0000000000000000000000000000000

The unlikely duo of Dawn and Spike were holed up in the tunnels beneath Sunnydale. Despite his muscles still aching, the vampire was on guard, acutely in-tune to everything around him. Dawn meanwhile was talking, huddled down on some rocks.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm not evil. But I don't think I can be good." Dawn admitted into the darkness.

"Well...I'm not good. And I'm okay." Spike offered.

Dawn smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I guess you are."

The pair sat on those words thoughtfully until Dawn blurted out. "Are you boinking Buffy?"

"If I knew what the bloody hell boinking was I could let you know." Spike scoffed.

"You know." Dawn urgently nodded her head.

"Can't say I do..."

"Like...you know." More silence from Spike. "Sex! Are you having sex with my sister?"

Spike leapt up, taken aback. "What? No! I'm not 'boinking' Buffy."

"But...you wanna be don't you?"

"Bloody hell!" Spike said indignantly. "I'm not talking to you about this."

"Listen buddy, I don't want the details! Just a yes or no." Dawn shrugged.

"You know I'm in love with her. And...she doesn't feel the same. But we're giving it a go. Don't quite know what that entails yet, but I'm letting her set the pace. That answer your questions?"

Spike searched Dawn's face as she seemed to wait an eternity to reply.

"I guess."


	13. Spiral

**_A/N: S5 E20 'Spiral' _**

"Not ever. She's too strong, Giles. We're not going to win this with spells or stakes or yanking out uranium power cores. She's a god, and she's coming for us. So let's not be here when she starts knocking." Buffy announced.

"Run away? That's your stellar plan?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"I think it's a sensible plan." Anya interjected.

Buffy turned to Spike. "We can't stay here. Glory will kill us off one by one until there's nobody standing between her and Dawn. We stay, we die."

"What do you need?" Spike said, swallowing his protests.

"Wheels. Big enough for all of us. Can you do it?" Buffy requested.

"Consider it done."

0000000000000000000000000000000

She could hear the Scoobies' conversations but she didn't want to join in. Sitting there, contemplating the next move was her only option. The road was quiet as they drove and Buffy gazed solemnly out the window.

"Anya's cooking if you're hungry, luv." Spike sat down on the bed next to her.

"Maybe later."

"I don't blame you for running away you know." Spike clarified.

"Coulda fooled me back at the Magic Box." Buffy scoffed. "And I already think I'm enough a failure, believe me I don't need you weighing in."

"You, a failure? Never. I was just surprised is all." Spike shrugged. "But I trust you. You make the right decisions, hell you've foiled my plans enough." Buffy laughed quietly.

She sighed and burrowed her face into her hands. "I'm scared for Dawn."

"Me too." Spike agreed.

He placed a hand on the back of her neck comfortingly, and Buffy pulled her gaze up to his. In seconds, their lips were together, tongues seeking comfort from the other.

"Buffy! Something's going down!" Xander burst through the bedroom door, startling the couple apart.

"Xander?" Buffy blushed furiously, still half in Spike's embrace.

That moment an arrow soared through the window, showering the floor with glass.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Giles' wounds were looking worse for wear. Anger, fear and anticipation sparked between the Scoobies as they struggled over every new decision. The army outside were still strong, the barrier had an expiration date, Giles was slowly dying, Dawn was still in danger and Glory could find them any second. But apart from that, all was going well. Buffy decided to work through the situation logically, first things first: Giles.

"You still have that ponce's number?" Spike snorted.

"Yep, and it's lucky I do, right?" Buffy said, dialling. "Can't deal with the jealousy thing right now."

"I'm not jealous just..."

"But hold onto it for a less life or death moment. It is kinda hot." Buffy whispered before pressing the phone to her ear.

A goofy grin took over Spike's face and he strolled proudly back over to his previous position.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy trembled, her eyes welling with tears until her knees gave way and she dropped to the floor. Her promises. Spike's reassurances. Everything. It all meant nothing. She'd failed. She'd killed her sister. Ben had done something and she'd let him in. Whoever he was. Whatever happened. Glory had got to them and she'd taken Dawn.

"Buffy! Buffy, you have to get up!" Willow urged.

"We'll have to boost the car! Find something to cut the wires!" Spike ordered Xander before hurrying over to Buffy.

"Pet?" He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Buffy? Slayer? Slayer! Slayer!"

No response.


	14. The Gift - Part 1

**_A/N: S5 E22 'The Gift', this will be in 2 chapters. The fight (this one) and the sort of aftermath I guess. ~BB x_**

The two warriors walked to Buffy's house in determined silence. Both brains planning all of their moves for the upcoming battle, running over every inch of the plan. Buffy shoved her way inside the house and began to bark orders.

"Weapons in the chest by the TV. I'll grab the stuff from upstairs."

"Buffy. Wait." Spike stopped.

"What's up?"

"I have to say this if we die tonight." Spike began. "I don't know if you'll ever love me, I sure as hell know I don't deserve you to. I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man. And that's more than I could've ever asked for."

Buffy walked towards him and placed a hand against his cheek. "I don't love you yet...but I can." Spike's face lit up at this revelation. "That's all I'm ready to say right now. I mean we haven't even made our relationship official." Buffy laughed awkwardly. "Maybe when all of this is over...And if anything happens to me-"

"Don't." Spike turned his head away from her.

Buffy's hand gently glided his face back to her and she continued. "If anything happens to me, I'm counting on you to protect her."

"'Til the end of the world. Even if that happens to be tonight." Spike promised.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Willow's voice came screeching into Spike's mind. The battle raged on but she ordered him to go. "Get up there. Go now!"

Spike pounded his way across the site, grateful for Willow's spells as he darted through the patients and minions.

"Spike!" Dawn screeched upon seeing him appear behind Doc.

"Doesn't a fellow stay dead when you kill him?" Spike taunted.

"Look who's talking." Doc hissed in reply.

"Come on, Doc. Let's you and me have a go." Spike bounced on the balls of his feet, mentally willing Buffy to carry on doing whatever she was doing.

"I do have a prior appointment." The demon spared a glance at Dawn over his shoulder.

"This won't take long." Spike pulled his attention to back to him.

The fight ensued, the blade lodging itself firmly into Spike's back. Doc twisted him around, allowing the vampire's eyes to lock with Dawn's. She shook her head frantically, tears streaming down her face. Spike was dangling over the edge of the platform, the only thing holding him on was the blade buried in his back.

"Any last words, vampire?" Doc said into his ear, the knife still lodged in him.

"Just a question. How's your trip?"

Doc froze for a second. "What did you say, half-breed?"

"The trip. You know? This one." Spike twisted his arms back and gripped onto Doc as tightly as he could. Together, he threw them both off of the side of the tower.

"No!" Dawn screamed watching the pair tumble to the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Once Buffy was certain that Glory was now Ben, she scanned the area for her friends. Anya, Willow, Giles, Tara and Xander were all huddled in one corner, clinging on to each other but generally okay.

"Spike?" Buffy asked, Willow raised a shaky hand behind Buffy.

The slayer spun on her heel and saw the vampire tangled up with a tailed, grubby demon. Both of whom were already getting up.

"Willow! Xander! Help Spike kill this guy! I have to get Dawn!" Buffy called over her shoulder as she began the climb back up the tower.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Nothing was stopping the Slayer reaching her sister. Buffy's feet thundered up the remaining stairs before she began scaling the precarious metal acting as her ladder for the remaining few feet.

"Buffy!" Dawn called, relief washing over her at the flash of blonde hair poking up the tower.

"Dawn! Oh thank god." Buffy panted, immediately setting about carefully untying her sister.

As soon as she was free, the girl collapsed into Buffy's arms, hulking sobs shaking her body. "I was so scared, Buffy."

"It's okay, Dawnie. I'm here now, you're safe. It's all over." Buffy said soothingly, clutching onto her sister.

"Spike. He saved me." Dawn revealed, pulling away. "Is he okay?"

"He's...well he's looked better. But we'll go down there. Come on." Buffy held on tightly to her sister's waist and together they hobbled down the tower.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Spike was propped up with his back against the tower, shaded from the early morning sun, the Scoobies gathered near him.

"Spike!" Dawn broke free from Buffy and launched herself at Spike.

"Ahh..." Spike groaned.

"Sorry. I forgot about the stab wound and the whole falling off a tower."

"Heroically jumping." Spike corrected.

Once Dawn had stepped out of the way, Buffy too threw her body at the vampire. "Thank you. You kept your promise." She whispered in his ear.

"Always will, to you, pet." Spike breathed back.

Buffy pulled away and to the shock of everyone around, pulled his face to hers for a kiss. It was passionate and fierce, more than either of them had dared to share yet. She only detached herself at the incessant coughing from Xander and Giles.

"Is there something you care to share with me, Buffy?" Giles said pointedly.

"I thought you knew." Buffy shrugged guiltily. "It was kinda obvious." The Scoobies all nodded their agreement.

Giles looked unimpressed. "Yes, well. Later then."

Buffy helped pull Spike to his feet. "We'll go through the sewers back to my place. Anyone who needs to return weapons can follow."

"Easy, luv." Spike took a sharp intake of breath as Buffy gripped his waist to hold him up.

"So you got stabbed and threw yourself off of a tower?" Buffy checked as the pair ambled away, sticking to the shade.

"Yeah, great story. First, Red comes into my ear..."


	15. The Gift - Part 2

**_A/N: Last one..._**

When the Scoobies arrived at the Summers' residence, Spike was sitting backwards on a chair. His bare back was bent over as Buffy carefully patched up his stab wound.

"Where's Xander and Anya?" Buffy wondered.

"Xander took Anya to the hospital to check for a concussion. She got hit with a huge pile of rubble, pushed Xander out the way." Willow explained.

"Wow. Well I'm sure she'll be okay, she still knew who's president and how many fingers right?" Buffy checked.

"Uh huh." Tara confirmed.

"Which reminds me..." Buffy crossed the room towards Tara and folded her into a hug. "Glad to have you back."

"It is good to be outta la la land." Tara sent a grateful smile to Willow. "But I mean I helped us get to Glory, right? Not totally useless."

"Yep. Couldn't have done it without ya, Glinda." Spike nodded.

"Is it everyone okay if I go take a shower? I still have Glory germs." Dawn shuddered, picking at her medieval dress.

"Of course, Dawnie. Go ahead." Buffy replied and her sister flitted off upstairs.

"We're gonna leave too, Buffy. We have a lot of catching up to do." Willow curled an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"I'll see you when everything's less apocalypse-y then." Buffy pulled Willow into a hug and watched the witches disappear out of the door.

"So...you've been quiet. Come out with it." Buffy urged Giles.

He looked at Spike and replied. "I'd rather do this in private."

"Alright. I need a smoke anyway." Spike snatched up his pack of cigarettes and, still topless, made his way to the back porch.

Buffy sighed and settled into the couch cushion. Giles sat stiffly next to her and frantically cleaned his glasses. "You and Spike have...developed a...relationship?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean we've been taking it slow and everything. A few kisses here and there but...I do want to pursue a proper relationship yes." Buffy revealed.

"And I assume I don't need to remind you that he has no soul."

"Nope. I remember."

"Do you really believe someone without a soul is capable of love?" Giles asked carefully.

"Honestly? I didn't used to. Angelus wasn't exactly all kittens and rainbows, ya know?"

"And now?"

"And now...Spike's proved me wrong."

"I see."

"I know you think I'm making a huge mistake-"

"Yes, well that much is obvious." Giles said dryly.

"But I don't think it is a mistake. And even if in the future I realise that it was a mistake. Then it's a mistake I had to make. I really like him Giles and he's been loyal to us for a year now."

"Yes because that one year overrides his century of murder."

"I get that, Giles. This argument we're having right now, I've had it with myself a thousand times!" Buffy yelled in exasperation. "And the part of me that wants Spike always wins."

"I'm not going to fight you on this, Buffy. You're a grown up and you can make your own decisions. No one can deny the good Spike has done recently, it's true. However, I think this will end badly."

"Maybe it will." Buffy shrugged. "But more importantly, maybe it won't."

"Well, let's consider this discussion over, shall we?" Giles got to his feet. "We'll all meet at the Magic Box tomorrow morning to fill in the details in the Watchers' Diaries."

"Of course, I'll be there." Buffy showed Giles to the door.

"Oh and Buffy?" Giles called back.

"Yeah?"

Giles pulled her into his arms tightly. "Another job well done." He congratulated.

"Yup." Buffy grinned. "The apocalypse of 2001 has been averted."

"So it seems."

Buffy shut the front door and let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"So? We're over now?" Spike said as he reappeared.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I wouldn't have thought the Watcher would approve." Spike shrugged.

"Oh he doesn't." Buffy confirmed. "But he's dealing. How's your...bones?"

"Surprisingly okay considering I fell off a bloody tower not one hour ago."

"How many broken bones?"

"Many ribs. But my arms and legs all work so I say job well done." Spike ran his hands over his ribs. "I best get going." He said, reaching for his t-shirt.

"You...ummm...you don't have to go." Buffy suggested quietly.

"I don't?" Spike said shocked.

Buffy took his hand and gazed up at him. "Not if you don't want to."

Spike gulped. "Oh believe me I don't want to. But I thought we were taking it slow, one step at a time?"

"We are. And we did. Still doing. But steps move and...I have more steps to take."

Buffy pulled him in for their second searing kiss that day. All of his thoughts about how he didn't understand a word she just said instantly disappeared. Still attached at the mouth, the couple began stumbling out of the room and up the stairs.

"Wait." Spike said between kisses. "My shirt."

"You're not gonna need it."

THE END

**_A/N: Huge thank you to everyone who favourited or followed and those who reviewed: Vinny Valentino, mother wilson, ElysiumPhoenix, Musicalroza999, tfranco9, oncoming-neatly-folded-swan, Jon and a few guests too! I really enjoyed writing this AU, it was the first one I've ever written so felt like a huge gamble but has been my most popular story so far. Currently, both of the sequels are up right now: Two Steps at a Time (S6) and Three Steps at a Time (S7). _**


End file.
